What I Wouldn't Give
by MooCows
Summary: Kagome's world is turned upside down when one morning she wakes up after a stressed day to find herself sleeping next to Inuyasha Takahashi, Japan's most wanted bachelor.And even more confusing he thinks she's his wife!How will she deal?
1. Interlude: Get used to it

"What I wouldn't Give"

Interlude: Get used to it…

Summary: Kagome one unusual morning finds herself sleeping next to Inuyasha Takahashi, Japan's most wanted young bachelor. Not knowing what has happened since he apparently thinks she is his wife…along with their two children?! Just yesterday she was wishing she could die after losing her apartment and was fighting a losing battle with trying to raise her 4 yr. old daughter at the age of only 20 as well as support herself. How will she deal with this sudden change of life style…as well as being sucked into the world of the rich, famous, and paparazzi…

The sounds of cars could not be heard, as the soft wind blew against the trees, swaying them gently. A light rain trickled adding to the damp, cold feeling of the morning air. The ground squished when a pair of shoes pressed unto the sodden grass. A woman watched in the distance as a young, lonely girl crouched in front of a headstone, mourning over the death of her family.

"Why…why Otou-san…why did you leave me alone…" A girl, with long flowing chocolate brown hair and eyes that had seemed to have lost their life of brilliance, asked resting her head against the cool, hard stone of her father's grave.

"Kagome dear…it's time to go" An elderly lady around mid 60's said gently while walking up to her and placing an umbrella over her head for it had began to rain.

"Alright Nana Sui…I'm coming…I love you Daddy" Kagome said as she kissed her fingers and placed it on his name. She then rested a single red rose on his grave like she had done to her mother's. Glancing at the graves of her parents one last time, she turned and walked sadly away.

"We're here Kagome…" Sui said towards the young girl who was sitting beside her in silence. Kagome looked at the surroundings that seem to be engulfing her at all sides. This was not what she had expected…living in N.Y.C. was suppose to be about City life and pent houses. Not this…

"It's Different…" She managed to say through her constricted throat.

"I know it's a little rough around the edges but you'll get use to it. Promise…" Sui replied mumbling "It's better than an orphanage…" "Now, come on so you can get a look inside!"

Kagome stepped out of the car seeing children playing around the steps of the entrance, the rain not even bothering them. "Come, Come Child!" Sui's voice called interrupting her train of thought. Picking up speed she walked into the old, aged building which was lined in graffiti inside and out. The walls of the place were peeling in paint which caused her to grimace and gulp. There were a large flight of stairs leading up into what Kagome thought were at least two floors of apartments. A small living room or waiting room was located to the right and what seemed to be a desk was on the left. An old man was smiling eerily at her.

"This is the place you'll be calling home…enjoy it!" Sui called behind her as she began walking up the stairs. Kagome glanced once more at the strange old man and ran after Sui not wanting to be left behind in such a scary place.

"Kagome you'll be living in this room which is just down the hall from mine, so if you need anything such as sugar you can come and visit" She laughed dryly at her corny joke. Digging out her keys she opened the door to Kagome's new apartment. "Go and check everything out….I didn't have time to clean up after the other couple who were living here but I thought you were a big enough girl to do it yourself. Here is your key." With that said she left Kagome alone in the middle of the hall. Walking in, she immediately pinched her nose the stench of a dumpster flowed around. Looking around the room she saw it had a particularly small kitchen table as well as a living room, a bathroom and what looked like two bedrooms. Stepping into the living room to get a better look she saw trash everywhere and beer cans, bottles, and every kind of food baggies were thrown around the room as well. But it wasn't near as bad as what she saw in the bedrooms. Used condoms were laying everywhere as well as clothes? Mostly underwear…In the bathroom she found the source of the smell apparently the toilet was broken and had spewed crap all over everything. Running out of the awful apartment and into the hallway where she began to furiously gasp for air. She would defiantly have a talk with Sui about that apartment. And in fact she would go and talk to her now. Kagome could even see if Sui's apartment was near as bad as hers. Walking quietly down the hall to what she thought was Sui's apartment but heard unusual screaming and moaning coming out of it. Taking the chance she knocked on the door loudly…

"Sui? Are you in there? It's me, Kagome?" She asked in a confused voice. Getting no answer except louder screams and moans she staggered away from the door and ran down stairs. Where she came face to face with the eerie man from before having no choice but to talk to him she asked. "Have you seen Sui? I need to talk to her…"

The man just smiled and touched her face. Kagome wrenched away from the man's touch turning abruptly around where she focused all her attention on the old, faded door. Running to it she opened it violently and ran out, the old man stepping towards it to watch her run down the street into the rain which poured its tears onto her with force. Not knowing where to go she just kept running till her sides cramped and she was out of breath. Salty tears mixed with the rain in complete fusion. Seeing an old broke down building she walked cautiously to it, the door was wide open and Kagome was debating on going into it and risking getting caught by some hoodlum gang or just walk off into the rain where she would have no where to go? Walking in and getting out of the cold rain seemed better than getting sick. So barging in she found the place pitch black, not a sound could be heard so she found a place next to a large window where at least some light could be seen and sat down. She would stay here till the rain stopped.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally fell asleep both exhausted and depressed. Her parent's death and the aurora of the place which she would NOT call home were just to overwhelming for a girl her age. Sleep was nice, sleep was good, and sleep was her friend…

"Is she dead?" A voice said ringing itself through Kagome's pounding head causing her to squeeze her already closed eyes even tighter.

"Hey I saw her move!" Another voice replied, something was poking at her and hard. It seemed to be some kind of stick of some sort. That's when that same 'thing' poked her in the boob.

"MIROKU, STOP YOU BIG PERVERT!" Smack

"OUCH! Why'd you go and do that for…"

This entire racket was causing her head to split into which gave her no choice but to open her eyes. That's when Kagome came face to face with what seemed to be about 15 to 16 kids all around her and a girl wearing very skimpy clothes.

"Hey there…look she's awake!" A girl with long, midnight black hair stated with a small smile. Kagome lost the panic in her eyes as the young girl seemed to calm her nerves. She liked this girl already. "I'm Sango and that pervert is Miroku...you'll meet the rest of the gang later" Sango said pointing to a guy that was looking innocently at her, a small smile gracing his lips. "What's your name?"

"Kagome…Higurashi…" She didn't know if she should give them her last name but hey who cares? What did she have to lose?

"Kagome, is there a reason why you are sleeping in this old broke down building?" Sango asked moving her hand towards her to help her up.

"I was waiting for the rain to stop…ran away…"

"Say no more, I get the idea…don't worry I'll keep an eye out for ya!" Sango said with a wink and small smirk as she wrapped a lazy arm around Kagome, who was smiling happily. _She had new friends…friends… _

2 years later:

Kagome walked down the hallway of her apartment, sighing as she looked at the peeling walls she had became so acquainted to. Grabbing her keys off of the kitchen counter she ran back into her bedroom to look over her appearance one last time. When she looked in the mirror she didn't even recognize herself: long, straight midnight tresses that reached the middle of her back, caked on make up, black, thigh high boots, a skin tight skirt that barely covered and a very revealing black top. She sighed as she caught a glance of her watch.

"Shit! I'm late...Sango's going to kill me!" Kagome said to herself as she ran out of her apartment making sure to lock the door behind her and started down the faint hallway.

A door suddenly opened, startling her. A man with a long white beard in a stained T-shirt stared at Kagome with pig eyes. Half of his look was one of lust the other one was the look of anger and annoyance.

"Kagome…" The man said roughly causing Kagome to turn and put up her 'tough' attitude, while the man was eyeing her up like a dish. "Yeah, what?"

He extended his hand to Kagome. "Rent. You're late."

She turned to walk away from him. "No, I'm not. Sango gave me nothing," Kagome protested with confusion.

"Don't give me that. Sango gave it to you yesterday, cash." The landlord said to her.

Kagome was suddenly uncertain. "You bull shittin' me?"

The landlord sadly shook his head. "When it comes to rent I do not bullshit, I never bullshit about money."

With that statement Kagome turned abruptly and ran away from the old, greasy man who she was forced to pay money to.

"I'm giving you till the end of the week, ya hear? Then you and Sango ARE OUT!" He called after her. "Oh, and by the way you look looking mighty fine tonight!"

Kagome opened the door to her and Sango's apartment once more. She walked in, slammed the already loose door, and sighed. Sango had most likely spent the money once again.

Not wanting to have to deal with Sui, who was most likely talking to the landlord down the hall right at this moment? So she picked her next option, the window. She sprinted over to the small, roomy window that was located at the back of their apartment. Wrenching it open, she crawled out onto the fire escape and strutted down the stairs with some elegance.

Once on the streets, Kagome was now back in control. She swayed her hips as if she owned the place, in fact, she did in a way? And that was to her advantage. After awhile you just got use to everyone's annoying stares or even glares. Sango had taught her how, at first she was a bit reluctant. I mean a 16 year old girl on the streets? It was defiantly hard on her but it paid well and it filled the hole that was left once her parents died. Well it use to. Who wouldn't want every man telling you how beautiful and how much they loved you every night. To a 16 yr. old, it was heaven. But now after 2 years in the business, she was starting to dread ever doing this whole thing. Sui still didn't know. After her and Kagome's big fight their relationship (if they even had one) was over. And Kagome went wild, parting every night with her two best friends. Sango, who eventually became her room mate and Miroku, who was just madly in love with her and Sango just didn't see the looks he aimed her way. It was sad really…

Kagome continued walking urgently down the street, looking for something…someone. She looked up at the sky seeing the dark blanket of the night covering its thick beauty over N.Y.C. and a huge moon that followed her where ever she went. When Kagome was a child she use to think the moon was made just for her, to follow where ever she went. Kagome let the lovely memory dance across her mind causing her to laugh at how naïve she was. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped as a black Lexus pulled up next to her, guys filled the car to the brim. Kagome just ignored them as she walked a little bit faster not wanting to put up with them tonight for she was looking for only one person at this moment.

"Hey baby, what is a pretty thing like you doing out so late…and alone." A guy said sticking his head out the window. Trying miserably to get her attention but seeming to be failing. Kagome once again ignored not even glancing at them. The guys were starting to get annoyed at her lack of attention she was giving. "Hey! I am talking to you bitch! Stop the car…" He yelled towards her then to the guy driving. With that remark Kagome knew he was about to get rough. Taking off in a sprint she ran and ran, memories flooding her mind of the time she ran away. All the despair and depressing emotions flowing through her veins were causing her tears and were starting to decrease her speed also.

Scream Thud

"Ah…" Kagome managed to get out through the agony of pain as she was slammed up against one of the old brick walls which outlined her black and white world. "Please…stop…STOP IT! HELP! ANYONE!?!?!"

SCREAM

3 Hours later

"Oh God…Kagome…Kagome?! Shit! Call an ambulance! Hurry!!!" An anonymous voice barked through Kagome's pounding, foggy mind. "I am so sorry…forgive me…"

Sirens

Next Day

"Alright…alright, I'm getting up" Kagome whispered trying to reach for her alarm clock but couldn't find one _that's odd, I hear it beeping_ she thought as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she was welcomed by was the sharp, shooting pain that seemed to be swallowing her face and head.

Groan Kagome unconsciously rose a hand to aid the pain.

"Where the hell am I?" She once again whispered to herself. Her eyes focused and now gave her a full view of her surroundings. _This keeps on getting worse and worse…_ Kagome thought looking down at all the wires that she was hooked up to. Her eyes softened once she saw all the flowers and teddies that were strewn around the room making the room seem less intimidating. _What happened? _

She soon got her answer when someone barged into the room. "God, Miroku! She may be asleep! You're so loud…Kagome…" Sango voiced once she realized her best friend was now sitting up and well awake, no longer looking dead and unreal like she was before. She dropped all the groceries that were full of sweets and ran to Kagome's side, begging while tears fell freely down her soft face. "Are you alright?! Please forgive me…I am so sorry…for everything!"

"Sango…" Miroku whispered to himself as his eyes softened greatly at the scene. He walked over to the couple where he too got down on his knees and hugged both girls.

After the moment ended and everyone was sitting comfortably in one of the many chairs that decorated the white walled room, Kagome proceeded to get some answers to her many unending questions.

"What happened?" She choked out seeing their expressions she knew it was pretty bad.

"You mean you don't remember?" Miroku asked confusedly.

"No…nothing…"

"May…maybe we shouldn't tell her…Miroku…" Sango said unsurely looking at the man beside her.

"She has a right to know…and plus the doctor said we'd get the results back in about 30 minutes…" He answered firmly

"What freakin' results? Somebody fill me in! Please! I want to know what is going on here…"

"Well…Kagome…me and Sango noticed it was getting pretty late last night and you still hadn't showed up to Takashima's party yet. So of course we were really getting worried, you were suppose to be there at 11:30 and it was currently 1:00. I kept telling Sango you probably forgot about the party and were just sleeping at the apartment. But I knew inside that you never would forget something this important and as fun as this. So we decided to go and look for you. And the first place we were going to look was back at the apartment to see what was holding ya. On our way there we saw a bunch of commotion in one of the alleyways and for some reason fate…think the Lord caused our curiosity to get the best of us. And check it out...there were about 5 guys…crowded around…"

Miroku's voice faded out and tears streamed down Kagome's face as well as a sob from Sango, as apparently the vision had played back in her mind. Kagome knew what had happened…know one had to say anymore. Her hands were clamped onto the many layers of blanket that were thrown over her and her knuckles were as white as snow. _This can't be happening…why Lord…why me? _Placing her hands on her face she let out a sob and began crying out her feelings of sorrow. It wasn't soon after that motion that she was pulled into the firm hugs of her 2 best friends.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"C-Come in…" Kagome yelled shakily

"Oh, am I interrupting something…I can leave…"

"No please…come in" Sango answered to the man, who obviously was a doctor.

"Well, hello there Ms. Higurashi…I am Dr. Mirashimi but you can call me Fujima if you like. I have the results ready to be announced…" He said with a smile full of white, sparkling teeth,

"Yes, Doctor…what are these results you are talking about?" Kagome asked eyeing the folder he was holding.

"You mean they haven't told you?" Dr. Fujima asked looking at Sango and Miroku.

"They haven't gotten to this part yet…could you explain?"

"I'll tell you this bluntly because I am sure they have explained this whole ordeal as gently as possible. I have seen many patients in my lifetime that have to go through this. And I am sorry that such a young innocent girl such as you has to go through this…"

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Fujima…but could you get straight to the point?" She questioned impatiently

"Of course, these results will tell us if you are pregnant. Now…before you give me the confused look you are giving me now, I'll tell you that since we have had such an advancement in technology we can now tell 4 days earlier. A regular pregnancy test could take at least 4-to a week to determine the results. So let's take a peak shall we?" Dr. Fujima said with once again a brilliant smile as he walked over to Kagome's bed side, bending slightly so she could see the papers. "Hm…Congratulations..."

"What? That can't be right!" Kagome blurted out sitting up straighter looking as if she were a deer caught in the head lights.

"Kagome, you know its right…" Sango said taking Kagome's trembling hand in hers. "We'll get through this…together"

Kagome just nodded and place her free hand on her tiny stomach. _How can I have a baby when I don't even know who the father is?_

"Ms. Higurashi, I highly advise that you get some therapy for rape victims…as well as our Prenatal Care Program, specifically made to help you, as a mother get through the rough times of her pregnancy."

_Me, a mother…me, a rape victim…how can this child bare to have such a mother? And how will I be able to him or her that they don't have a father…Don't worry…baby…I will love and care for you always. You don't need a father…we'll get along just fine! I promise… _

"Kagome? Kagome…are you listening? This is important stuff he's saying! Listen…" Sango said squeezing her hand, reassuringly. Miroku could only take in everything like a sponge…this was his best friend. He would one day find the bastard that did this to her and take care of him…_I failed to protect you like I said I would Kagome…I'm sorry…but he'll pay! I swear…_

8 months later, Christmas Eve…

"Good grief Kagome! Look at you! You're huge! He-he!" Miroku laughed poking her stomach gently with a genuine smile.

"Hey, Hey Mister, don't rub it in! I've already felt like a huge, fat cow for 5 months!" Kagome spoke with a fake defense which soon turned into a smile.

play slap

"Oh stop it Miroku!" Sango glared playfully. "Kagome, you look absolutely beautiful to me! Here open this present it's from both me and Miroku." She handed Kagome a large gift that was wrapped in both blue and pink ribbon. "We decided since you don't know what you are having yet we thought we'd wrap the present in both colors!"

"Oh you guys shouldn't have! It's so pretty!" She spoke true fully as she gently unwrapped the gift. Once all the wrapping had been place aside, Kagome held up a card board box and shook it. "Wait a minute? There isn't anything in here…" Kagome said confusedly. She didn't want to sound disappointed or rude thinking they had to get her something since they already gotten her pretty much everything that she would need including new clothes and what knots. Most of the presents were clothes for her baby both sexes since Kagome wanted to be surprised.

"Yes, you're right it's empty…" Sango smiled widely and glanced at Miroku who smiled back. "You know how we've locked you out of that second room for what? A whole month now…here" She handed Kagome a small key that opens the bedroom door next to hers. Taking the small key in her hands, she quickly hopped up as fast as a very pregnant woman could and wobbled over to the room. Unlocking the door she opened it slowly and gracefully.

Gasp

"Oh my Goodness…" Tears were now streaming down her face as she walked into the newly decorated room. Everything was perfect…a large rocking chair lay in the far right corner near the window so she could look out. A beautiful wooden crib with zebra bedding rested against the wall which could fit either a boy or girl. It was filled to the brim with teddies and safari animals, which was the theme of the room. The walls were painted a warm chocolate color as well as giraffes, tigers, elephants and every kind of zoo creature you could think of were also painted lovingly on the walls. There were all kinds of children's books on a small book case…Kagome walked slowly near it, letting her hand graze across each of the book's spines.

"How?" She whispered "How could you pay for all this…and why?"

"Kagome, it doesn't matter how we paid for it. It's your gift…and why? Because you're our best friend and you deserve all of this…we love you girl!" Sango replied walking briskly over to Kagome who still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much! Both of you! You don't know how much this means to me…it looks so beautiful…and Sango those animals…I see you finally put your talent to use!" Kagome laughed hugging the poor girl tighter but soon let go so she could give Miroku a strangled hug also. Miroku was once again standing quietly taking in the moment and all the while smiling.

"I love it! And the baby will love it!" Kagome squeaked with excitement _I'm sure of it! _

1 month later: Hospital

Agonized Scream

"It's alright Kag, I'm here." Miroku said grasping her hand tightly. While his free hand used one of the many rags to wipe the sweat off of her hot forehead.

"OH MY GOD…IT FREAKIN' HURTS LIKE HELL! AH" Kagome screamed looking Dr. Fujima in the eye with a death glare. "I NEED MEDS! NOW…"

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't give you any because I just gave you a full dose. And you still haven't dilated completely, probably 2 cm left…" He answered with an apologetic smile.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Scream Kagome forcefully pushed her body back against the hospital bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths.

"That's it Ms. Higurashi…you'll do the baby well if you just calm down. You're putting a lot of stress on it…" Dr. Fujima spoke once again checking her dilation.

"Could you PLEASE not talk about my baby as if the baby was a THING? I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!" She barked "Where's Sango?!"

"I'm right here; Kag…all of this is starting to make me queasy…" She said stepping foreword so she could be next to Kagome.

"Alright Kagome are you ready? It's time to push!" Dr. Fujima asked once he saw her nod he spoke loudly to her since she was in a lot of pain at the moment. "PUSH!"

"AHHHH…" Pant "THIS IS SO HARD!" Pant Kagome spoke giving a couple of more pushes.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome I can see the head! Come on! You can do it!" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

"Come of Kagome give me 3 more hard pushes then I'll do the rest…" Dr. Fujima said looking quite serious. "So far this is actually quite an easy delivery…"

After 2 pushes the baby's head was completely out and Dr. Fujima gently pulled the rest of the body out on his own.

"Congratulations it's a baby girl!" The Doctor pronounced showing Kagome her new baby girl. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her and hearing her first cry was so emotional. She felt extremely blessed through all of this experience…

"Oh Kagome…she's absolutely beautiful…she looks like you, and look at all that hair!" Sango laughed looking the baby over.

"She's gorgeous…" Miroku whispered

"Are you the father?" Dr. Fujima asked unsurely. Miroku was shocked at his question and instantly shook his head 'no'.

"He is Aiko's god father…and that is her god mother…" Kagome spoke out loud getting two shocked expressions.

"Are you serious Kag?" Sango asked looking at Miroku who was smiling proudly.

"Yes…you two have been with me throughout this whole pregnancy…I think you two love her as much as me…" Kagome said with a tired smile which the two returned full force.

"Here you go, Sweetie. There's your Mommy…" One of the female nurses said placing the newly clean baby in Kagome's arms.

"So Aiko, huh?" Miroku said letting his index finger caress the small infants soft cheek, earning him the opening of two beautiful lime green eyes. "Oh wow! Kagome look at those eyes…they look like cat's eyes!"

Kagome shifted the child in her arms so she could get a better look at her angel's face. "I wonder where she got such gorgeous eyes…she's so precious…" Kagome spoke planting a soft kiss on Aiko's full head of pitch black hair.

"Where did you get Aiko from?" Sango questioned her.

"My Grandmother wanted to name me Aiko, it means beloved little one."

"It fits her perfect…" Miroku replied looking at the now sleeping child, who was curled comfortably against her mother while gently sucking her thumb.

"Yes…" Kagome slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep. _My little Aiko…my beloved little angel…_


	2. My life, my wish, my unusual Morning?

"What I Wouldn't Give"

Chapter 2: My Life…My Wish…My unusual…Morning?

"What…no…please…SUI! Do you know what you are doing to us!? We'll be forced to live on the streets! Please…I promise I can get the rent by the end of this week! Just give me some time…" Kagome begged the older woman who sat emotionless in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but your rent is late for the 6th time this past couple of months. And now you don't have the money period. I can't have someone like you living under my roof for free. It wouldn't be fair to the others…" Sui replied as she tried to reason with her. Kagome placed shaky hands over her face as tears finally streaked down her pale cheeks.

"For God's Sake…I have a 3 yr. old daughter to raise! And I can barely support myself as well as her and now you are kicking us out. After I have had 3 freakin' JOBS to try and pay your stupid rent! I don't need to listen with your reasoning…" Kagome barked with sass as she stood up abruptly dropping all the rent fees that were lying lazily in her lap. All Sui did was shrug her fat covered shoulders and give her a look of superiority.

"It's not my problem anymore…I want you out of this building by tonight. If you aren't then I am calling the swat team on your ass. That's all now get out of my office…" Sui glared as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair watching as Kagome roughly wiped her wet face.

"_Bitch…" _Kagome muttered as she slammed the door on her way out. Leaning against one of the many walls of the old graffiti covered building, she inhaled to try and calm herself down. _Where are we going to go…? _Newly shed tears found their way out of her clenched shut eyes.

"Mommy…"

At the sound of that voice she immediately opened her eyes and quickly wiped her face once again with the back of her hand.

"Sweetie, what are you doing down here…I thought you were with Auntie Sango…" She walked over to the young toddler and scooped her up in her arms, placing a soft, loving kiss on the side of her head in the process.

"Aiko…damn it! This hide and seek game isn't funny anymore!" A male voice yelled as he rounded the corner coming face to face with the toddler and her mother.

"Miroku, hide and seek huh?" Kagome questioned with a playful glare. _Might as well have some fun while I can…_

"Hey Miroku, you found Aiko yet? Kagome's gonna kill us!" Someone from behind Miroku's buff body asked.

"Uh…Sango…I found Aiko and Kagome…" Miroku said with a gulp as Sango's small head popped up over his shoulder.

"Wha? Oh Crap…I think it is time to run!" Sango screamed as she took off up the many stairs, Miroku not far behind the tiny woman.

"Well Aiko? You think Mommy should get 'em?" Kagome asked the small girl who rest comfortably in her arms. Seeing her bright green eyes light up and give a small, thoughtful nod. Kagome hurriedly shot up the stairs following the running couple. Aiko giggling all the way…

Later that night

"What a bitch! I can't believe she kicked you out!?! Where are you gonna go?" Sango asked now in a soft tone.

"Where else…the streets so I can start a new…maybe it's better this way…I know Aiko's young so I won't bother telling her what's happening. If she asks why, then I'll just cover it with a simple trip?" Kagome answered with a sad smile.

"You will keep in touch…won't you?" Miroku questioned as he walked in the room with 3 cups of hot chocolate.

"Of course! You don't think I am that big of a bitch do you?"

"Well…no I'm joking!" Sango joked as she gratefully took the cup from Miroku.

"I really wanted to thank you guys for helping me pack and getting everything loaded. Well it's getting pretty late…and I don't want Sui to call the 'swat team' on my 'ass' as she put it…" Kagome laughed taking one last gulp out of the chocolate brimmed cup and then stood up.

"Oh…Kagome can't you stay at least one last night in our apartment? I hate sending you out in the middle of the night like this!" Sango spoke out loud with gentleness.

"Sango, you know I can't…now let me go and get Aiko, she's asleep in your room right?" Seeing Miroku nod she walked briskly into her room and gathered up the sleeping girl, who hung limply onto Kagome. Her sweet cheeks squished together against her mother's shoulder with care. "I'll call when we finally get settled. Come and visit us okay?" With that sentence Kagome walked out the door, not looking back as she left her past behind where she would soon start anew.

1 Year Later

"What I wouldn't give…" Kagome sighed looking down at the gossip filled page of her People's Magazine.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kagome's raven haired friend turned to ask in curiosity.

"I mean look at them the life of glamour and beauty. I wish I could drop everything and run." She answered then turned to face her new best friend of a year, Yuri. "Actually I take that back…I don't think I could deal with all of that stress."

"Yeah I know what you mean…paparazzi would totally be the worst! BUT, did you here that Inuyasha Takahashi…Japan's most wanted young bachelor is up for grabs! There is some competition going on…and all you have to do is answer one simple question! Man, what I WOULD'NT give to get a piece of that!"

"Ha! I have to admit he's hot and…okay…okay! I agree with ya he has to be one of my favorite celebrities…it's sad really I use to hate all this kind of stuff since almost all of them are stuck up people but I can't help it! Look at him!" Kagome gushed as she showed Yuri a picture of Inuyasha at the Grammy's. "But I don't understand why all of us are so obsessed over all of these people we'll never get to meet except see them on T.V. I just wish me and Aiko could have it that easy…be able to just wake up late…not having to worry about work or money…just relaxing…"

"I totally agree with you…but…I think they have it hard too." Yuri explained

"How is waking up and having maids hard?" Kagome asked her with a confused expression.

"You know most of these celebrities weren't born rich…they had to work at what they wanted and I believe Kagome you could do it too. And plus we're all obsessed with them because they are all totally sexy, beautiful and of course RICH!" She laughed as she roughly closed her magazine closed. "Whelp, our break is unfortunately over! Let's continue making people beautiful! Gosh, I love my job!"

"Only you Yuri…only you!" Kagome said with a light laugh as she also closed her magazine and stood up. Walking over to one of the many stations that were located through out the beauty and cosmetic department where she worked as a cosmetic artist along with others. She got ready for any customers who need a make over emergency. Seeing an older woman looking curiously at the products Kagome glanced at her comrades who were already making there way towards the woman like a hunter to a prey.

_Let the games begin! _Kagome thought as she began to run towards the woman…full force. Smirking all the while, when she was only a couple of feet away from the poor woman she casually walked behind the desk that displayed the items she was looking at.

"Ma'am, can I help you with anything?" Kagome asked sweetly as she smiled proudly at all of her loser employees. _HA! I win every time!?! _

"OH! My goodness…my heart seemed to stop! You scared the drawers off my wrinkled behind!" The old woman spoke loudly while clenching her heart. Kagome grimaced as she got a mental image. The scene earned her a lot of loud snickers and proud glares many she wanted to just ignore with a deadly glare in return.

"Can I help you?" She asked again this time smiling a little wider.

"Oh! You AGAIN…ARE YOU A STALKER?!" The woman screamed as she pointed accursedly as the now shocked Kagome. "STALKER! STALKER! HELP!"

"Ma'am! PLEASE! I work here! I was just asking…and as I can tell you don't need help! Well at least not this kind…" Kagome spoke raising her hands in defense. Her boss gave her an evil look which she returned with a sheepish expression and of course a shrug. Just as Kagome's shift was almost over and she was walking away from the crazy, old woman she heard an unusual sound.

Cough Hack, Hack

_What is that sound? It sounds like a dead cat?! _

Turning back around Kagome was met with vision of the old woman clenching her heart and throat.

"Are you alright?! MA'AM? PLEASE ANSWER?" Kagome yelled as she ran to assist the woman who was now lying on the ground.

"W-who m-me…" The woman got out. "I'm fine! I need help! And that is the only way these days you can get the attention of these annoying teenie boppers who people seem to be hiring!" She got up quite abruptly and smiled. "Can you help me?!"

sigh

"Yes Ma'am…"

End of Day

Laughter

"Great day today Kagome!!! You almost killed a woman! HA!" One of her employers repeated for the 60th time that day.

"Whoa! Hey Kag! You were AWESOME!" Another yelled while walking by.

Cough Hack, Hack

"Ok! That's enough! I just want to go home! And see my little girl…" Kagome said with a tired sigh. She was reaching her breaking point with this whole ordeal and it was taking everything she had not to snap on all these people.

"Poor Kag…go home and get some sleep! I'll see you tomorrow and have a safe trip home!" Yuri called from behind her. Kagome just raised a hand to show her acknowledgment of the gesture.

"Later and same to you!" She answered while walking out of the building of hell itself.

Apartment Building #45

Kagome knocked on the door hearing a muffled voice inside. A chain was detached from the door and the lock was clicked, the handle moving as the door opened to reveal an elderly woman smiling over at Kagome.

"Good evening Kaede, I'm sorry I'm late." Kagome apologized while bowing lightly. She ushered her inside and they made there way down the passageway towards the lounge room.

"Nonsense Kagome, the one you should apologize to is…"

"Mommy, you're late again!" A young girl's voice spoke in a slightly annoyed tone even though she held a bright smile on her chubby face. She raced over to Kagome and hugged her around the neck as Kagome had bent down to pick her up and placed her on her right hip.

"I'm sorry Aiko-chan, Mama was going as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. You can forgive her can't you?" Kagome spoke, her chocolate eyes pouting at another pair of larger green ones.

"I hate it when you do that." Aiko muttered as she held onto Kagome a little tighter, her midnight mass of curls dropping onto her shoulder while hiding her face.

"Aiko always forgives Mama cause she loves her so much." The small girl spoke softly into Kagome's ear, at hearing that Kagome held her small body closer to her rubbing her back in the process. Kagome waved goodbye to Kaede who was now watching Aiko like a Grandmother would her grandchild. She could tell Aiko loved being at her house and being able to play with her two granddaughters, they were all about the same age. Her little girl was already four years old and growing up too fast for her liking. _My little girl_…Kagome sighed lightly as she closed the door behind the two of them. She headed down the long hallway till she reached the elevator and pressed the down arrow, waiting patiently for it as her mind was a hundred miles away.

"Mommy? Mommy!"

"Eh?" Kagome muttered and blinked a couple of times to see a small hand waving in front of her eyes. Misao smiled at her daughter and patted her back waiting for her to ask whatever it was that she was going to ask. Usually she asked about her day…and so Kagome waited for her small question.

"Did Mommy have a good day?" Aiko spoke softly, her little hands lifting up to brush through her Mother's thick dark bangs, brushing them away from her eyes and face. Kagome smiled at the little ritual she had created between them, as though she always wanted to have her full attention on her.

"Yes, Mommy had a very busy day today…" She answered the small girl who wanted to hear all about it. Kagome could help but sigh at the thought of having to go back to that hell hole tomorrow.

"Mommy doesn't sound very happy…" Aiko pointed out with a pout. She placed her small hands on Kagome's cheeks squishing them together and shooting her the look of 'tell me about it'.

"Mommy's just tired but she is so happy to see Aiko! She loves her so very much!" Kagome hugged her tightly which Aiko responded by returning the hug full force. "Aiko makes Mommy's day better!" She continued as she stepped into the waiting elevator. "So, how was Aiko's day?" Her usual answers were of playing with Kaede's two granddaughters, Kaiya and Naomi, as well as watching videos and drawing and going to the park for half a day. It was always the same…but Kagome loved every minute of it.

She was her everything, she was all Kagome had…and no one could take that away from her. True she had been a mistake, but as Kagome listened to her tell her about her day, about the drawings she was doing for her, Kagome was glad she was born. Sure she didn't have a father figure, but Aiko loves her and needn't want anyone else…she had said so herself not too long ago. And for a 4 yr. old this little girl was a really smart one!

"Eh, Mommy?" Kagome snapped out of her own ramblings and looked to where Aiko was pointing. An entertainer was in the park, clapping and laughing from children could be heard and Kagome headed in that direction to sit down and watch as well. Kagome set Aiko down on the ground, so she could stand on her own. And thank goodness for the bench she was sitting on because her arm felt as though it were about to fall off. Aiko automatically crawled into her lap and clapped with the other children, Kagome glanced down at her wide green eyes smiling and laughing at what the entertainer was doing. Yep, Kagome was sure blessed to have her little girl with her.

An hour or two must have passed by as Kagome walked quietly back to the apartment block Kaede lived in. Kagome lived there too, but on a higher floor. She had known Kaede ever since she ran into her as she was unpacking in her new apartment with a 3 yr. old, Aiko. Kagome looked as though she needed help and the kind, old woman decided to help. Since having a 3 yr. old running in between your legs wanting to play dollies and always wanting something could be a handful. Kaede later became Aiko's new babysitter, it was a lot easier on Kagome but now Aiko would be going to school and she'd have to think of a whole new schedule to fit along side with hers.

Kagome sighed as she wrapped her leather jacket around her now sleeping daughter. Her small head rested against her shoulder, her little hands fisted in her shirt never wishing to let go of her and Kagome never wanting her to. Kagome opened the doors to the apartment block and quickly got into the lift with another couple who lived on the same floor she did.

"Oh my Kagome, she's growing up so fast!" The young woman spoke in a soft gently tone, her hand brushing over Aiko's shiny, black ringlets, Kagome nodded her head in affirmation as well.

"That she is…" Kagome responded and bid the couple goodnight as they headed in the opposite direction to her. Kagome got out her keys, unlocking her door and closed it with her foot once she was inside. Turning around quickly she placed one arm under Aiko's butt to support her till Kagome could lock all the locks the door adorned.

Kagome walked into one of the small, second bedrooms which was located right next to her own. Flicking on the light, Aiko moved slightly, almost fidgeting but falling quickly back to sleep in an instant. She placed her on her princess decorated bed, undressing her quietly but quickly and redressed her into her 'sleeping beauty' pajamas. Kagome tucked her under her blankets and gently kissed her forehead with care while giving her soft curls a stroke.

"I love you so much" She whispered to the sleeping girl while grabbing the soft teddy that was lying near the end of the twin sized bed. Kagome softly placed the bear next to Aiko who automatically reached out and grabbed it, squeezing it with love as she scooted under the covers in a more comfortable position.

Kagome switched on her night-light and then left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar and flicking off the main light. She the made her way to the two-seater couch or the love seat some call it and opened her textbooks on the coffee table to begin her much need studying.

After 2 or 3 hours of studying for her next exam, Kagome quietly closed her textbooks and got ready for bed. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face for she found herself almost falling asleep. Slipping on a tank top and her flannel pajama pants, she crawled onto her comfortable bed. Kagome then said a prayer thanking God for everything she was now blessed with.

_Lord, _

_Thank you so much for everything I have…I know I have had a rough life so far but please just let me be a good mother for my baby girl. She's my everything and if I fail as a mother I have failed my reason to live. Please let me be able to make it through our hard times…and Lord…I wish I could just find myself able to wake up one morning and not have to worry if I am going to lose my job today or lose my apartment…I want so much that I know I will never have. I want to be able to fall in love and have someone care for me and my baby. I want someone to fill the hole in my heart as well as the growing one in Aiko's. Just the other day we were at the park and she saw a little girl and a Father playing together. And she asked me why she didn't have a Daddy to play with? I almost cried right there but instead I sucked it up and told her one day she would if she was a really good girl and could wait. Aiko's already a good girl…Just please be with us and keep us out of harm's way. Watch over us also Lord…_

_Thank you Lord,_

_In Jesus's Name…Amen…_

With that off her chest Kagome finally went to sleep with the pouring rain in the background as though the Lord was crying his tears for her. She had no idea what tomorrow's day would bring for her. Since her wish would now be answered as she began one of the most challenging journey's of her life.

Next Morning…

sigh

_I've never felt this refreshed in my life…well I better get Aiko up…oh…I don't want to…_

Kagome thought with a scrunched face as she rolled over onto her side coming in contact with a very muscular chest and a face full of silky, soft hair. _What the hell!?! _Her eyes shot opened as she came face to face with…_Inuyasha Takahashi… _


	3. Who What When Where? AND WHY!

"What I Wouldn't Give…"

Chapter 3: Who! What! When! Where! AND WHY!

Author's note: Sorry for the LONG wait! I've been in Florida for the past week on my spring break! Not to mention the writer's block… But I hope this makes up for it! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for that long again! Enjoy!

Recap: Next Morning…

sigh

_I've never felt this refreshed in my life…well I better get Aiko up…oh…I don't want to… _

Kagome thought with a scrunched face as she rolled over onto her side coming in contact with a very muscular chest and a face full of silky, soft hair. _What the hell! _Her eyes shot opened as she came face to face with…_Inuyasha Takahashi…holy shit! What is he doing…? _That's when Kagome sat up and finally looked around her so called bedroom that she once thought was hers. The room was lavished in all sorts of expensive things. Looking to her left she was met by the sight of a huge skyline window that over looked the city of Tokyo, the bed was covered in black and gold silk sheets with feathered bedspreads and pillows. One of the biggest flat screen TV's she had ever seen was hanging on the warm, chocolate painted walls. Yet it looked lived in with toys strewn around the room and photos graced all of the dressers, vanities and shelves_...but…how? _Clenching her eyes closed Kagome rolled back over while pulling the covers over her head thinking this was just all a dream and if she would just roll over it would disappear. Even though she didn't want it to…it was just freaky. _Aiko…_ At that small thought she roughly yanked the covers off her petite form, her surroundings now forgotten.

"Where is she!" Kagome spoke out loud frantically as she was greeted with the unwelcoming cold morning air. At this unpleasant feel she looked down to see she was dressed in a black, silky teddy… "AH!" She screamed while automatically grabbing the sheets to cover her body in a swift motion with wide eyes. Kagome then heard a very masculine groan on the other side of the bed.

"Hm…just 10 more minutes, Kagome…it's Christmas" Inuyasha yawned out while out stretching his muscular arm feeling for something.

Kagome almost yelp when he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him causing her to fall back onto the bed.

Suddenly the door burst open and a small girl around the age of 5 walks into the bedroom carrying her 18 month old brother, Kane, singing on the top of her lungs. Her slept in midnight curls bounced gleefully as she continued to make her way to the bed where her parents were.

"JINGLE BELLS, SANTA SMELLS, RUDOLPH LAID AN EGG!"

The little girl as gently as she could, places Kane on the huge bed then crawls up herself. "You too Luce…" She gestured towards the door while patting the bed.

In prances a huge Great Dane at the sound of his name. The dog then faithfully jumps onto the bed as he joins everybody else, leaving very little room.

"RISE AND SHINE!" She screams giggling along with Kane who gurgles happily as she begins to jump…very roughly.

"You're jumping…Sweetheart." Inuyasha voiced out, still latched onto the struggling Kagome.

"Dad, don't you think we need to open presents?"

"Aiko, Daddy needs a few more minutes in la la land that could be his present." He answered while loosening his grip causing Kagome to take the chance to escape.

_Aiko! _Kagome thought as she tries to get up but is tackled by Kane who simply crawled up onto her.

His molten amber eyes brightened as he looked at Kagome with glee.

"Ma…Ma…" He tried to get out with trouble then tried again. "Ma…Ma…Ma-Ma!" By now his eyes are fully set on her reaction. His thick, raven mass of curls swept into his face…

"Yeah…good boy…" Kagome tried to encourage with major confusion as she picked the baby up and placed him on the bed gingerly, this causing him to cry.

"KAGOME, HE DID IT!" Inuyasha yelled out now fully awake and sitting as he scratched his toned chest in the process. "AFTER 2 WEEKS OF TRYING TO TEACH HIM…HE DID IT!"

Picking the baby up Inuyasha stood at full height…Kagome couldn't help but stare thinking how much sexier he was in person.

"Yah, Kane! You did it!" Aiko yelled along with her father who was praising the little boy who by now had forgotten his once shedded tears.

Kagome finally able to sit up looked at the picture with shock and confusion. Something she hated to feel…

"Aiko?" The little girl turned once her name was voice and lunged on Kagome. "Mommy, Can I open my presents now?" She couldn't believe how old she was? Her once short curls were now long and descended down her back in thick waves. But one thing she knew she'd always have was her electric emerald orbs which twinkled with delight. Kagome had never seen Aiko this happy before in her life…and at that very thought she wanted to cry from the frustration of not knowing how or why they were here.

"No, get your things together we're leaving…I…we have to go." Kagome spoke out stoically as she stood up while clenching a handful of sheets that were wrapped around her body modestly.

"W-why?" Aiko asked tearfully. By now Inuyasha had set Kane on the bed and was blocking her way to a spotted robe she'd seen on one of the many doors.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" She froze at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"I don't know how I got here and whatever you thought we had…I'm sorry…but I'm taking MY child and we're going home."

"You're leaving me and your son?" Inuyasha spit out with venom as he lifted Kane once again while gripping her arm.

"That's NOT my SON…I've only seen you in magazines…and I've NEVER seen…HIM" She pointed out.

"Kagome…please…what are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked his voice breaking as she brushed past him.

"AIKO, let's go!" Kagome yelled not know where her room was.

"I can't let you do this! I'm your husband for God's sake! This is your family…"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at that sentence. "I don't know you…I don't remember…I don't know who I am? Just yesterday I was in my apartment…tucking MY child, Aiko in her bed…I don't even know what year or even day it is." It wasn't long till she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"I don't understand…" He whispered in her ear causing shocks of electricity to surge through her body everywhere their skin met.

"Let go, please…I need to go so you can move on with your life…you're the most wanted bachelor. I'm sure you'll find a way to get through it!" Kagome shoved him off once she saw Aiko coming down the spiral staircase dragging her huge teddy, head down, and tears in her eyes.

"Daddy…" She looked up as her tears began to fall.

"Sweetie…" Inuyasha tried to swallow the ball that had formed in his throat. "Go with your…Mother…" He finished then began walking slowly over to her with Kane still in his arms. Once at arms length he squatted in front of her. "I'll come for you, ok. Mommy's just gonna take you on a trip for a little while…you WILL see me again…I promise you."

"Promise?" Aiko whispered as he wiped a few stray tears out of her eyes.

"Promise, Now say goodbye to Kane…" Inuyasha lifted the baby out for Aiko to hug him and kiss him.

"I love you, Brother…Love you, Daddy" Giving him a hug and a kiss she walked sluggishly over to Kagome.

"Come on" Kagome picked her up along with her bag, opened the door, and walked out. But not before she glanced one last time at the broken man in front of her. "I'm sorry…but I don't belong here…" She whispered then slammed the door behind her leaving Inuyasha to hang his head while the first tear fell.

"Shit, where's the car!" Kagome stomped frustrated as she pressed the panic button while turning in every direction with her arms out stretched.

"Mommy, don't you remember which car is ours?" Aiko asked innocently causing Kagome to abruptly shift her head in the little girl's direction; a wild expression lit her features.

Just then Kagome smiled extra sweetly and spoke out loud…

"Aiko, Sweetheart, Mommy has forgotten where she last parked the car. Do you remember?"

"Yes" With that small word she skipped over to a silver Mazda RX-8 that was parked just in front of them.

"Wow…thanks for the help" Kagome whispered then jogged over to the car, hopped in but not forgetting to buckle Aiko in then started the car, and drove out of the parking lot making sure to wave at the winking valet.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Aiko squeaked out a small question.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine. She'll be VERY happy to see us! I haven't seen her in…12 yrs.?" Kagome answered with a sad sigh then glanced in the rear view mirror to see Aiko wipe a small tear from her large, puffy eyes.

"Oh…when are we going home to see Daddy?" She whispered mostly to herself causing Kagome to flinch.

"Aiko, that...man is NOT your Daddy. I don't know why we were there but you don't have to worry about ever seeing him again. People like him don't belong with people like us."

"People like us? What does that mean?"

"…………_it means that_………Aiko what's with the questions?" Kagome jumped to change the subject. She wasn't use to talking to Aiko in such big sentences. _Her _Aiko could speak small but answer you back it wasn't like she could trap you like _this _Aiko could. This one was very intelligent for her age and knew what was going on. Unlike other children she asked the right questions at caught off guard times.

"Mommy do you love Daddy?"

Kagome could almost feel the evil smile forming on the little girl's face as she tried to not choke.

"Can't you just sit back there and be good…for once?" With that sentence out Kagome blasted on the radio trying to deaden the unanswerable thoughts that seemed to be swimming in her mind, much to her dismay. Thank goodness they were almost to their destination; anymore of Aiko's FBI questioning might put her over the edge.

5 minutes later

Kagome pulled into the driveway of her past. The old rundown building she'd spent so many days and nights in was even more deserted than before. Grabbing Aiko's hand, the two of them made their way up a winding staircase to where room #204 waited.

"Mommy…do we have to go here?"

"Yes, an old friend of mine hopefully still lives here." Kagome answered as she shushed the little girl and continued their way up the last staircase.

"My legs hurt. Can we leave now? Mommy, are you listening to me?" Aiko whined causing Kagome to turn to her with a look of 'speak again and I'm gonna spank you…hard'

"Aiko, shut up. You're sounding like a dog."

"Oooo…you said the S.U. word!" Aiko snickered as she saw Kagome's shocked expression. _Don't tell me I raised this child to act this way? _

"Thank God we're here." Kagome almost wanted to scream hallelujah! But of course she controlled herself and the thought.

Knock, Knock

"Be right there! Hold on!" The sound of noisy children, a few more yells and a loud bang, did someone finally come to the door.

Kagome couldn't hide her confused and most of all shocked expression as she looked at her best friend Sango carrying a small baby who had to be at least 14 months. She looked as though she hadn't had a bath in weeks for her hair was dismay, covered in sweat and even a few bruises were apparent to her usual creamy, pale skin.

"Oh my God, Sango?" She began with a gentle, concerned voice.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The woman sighed as she tried to wipe her forehead as the child began to scream bloody murder causing Aiko to cover her ears and lean into Kagome for some sort of protection.

"It's me, Kagome." Sango gave out a confused expression. "Don't you remember? We were best friends…you have to remember! It's me!"

"Oh my Golly Gee! Look Miroku, its Kagome Higurashi the CELEBRITY! Can we have your autograph?" Sango screamed out as she almost smothered Kagome.

"What?"

"Your AUTO-GRAPH! Please! My Kids would love it. MIROKU COME HERE!" Just then a tall man looking just the way Sango did came into view. Kagome could feel the tears building in the back of her eyes as everything from the morning and now had finally hit her like a rock. Holding her breath she whispered a silent "Sure".

"There you go and it's spelled A-K-I-N-A." Kagome grabbed the handful of paper that was thrust at her with anticipation. Spelling out the small girl's name with care, a flashback of a time where Kagome was thinking up baby names with Sango came into mind and that's when she felt the single tear fall.

FLASHBACK

"What are you going to name your baby?" Sango asked gleefully as she stroked Kagome's basketball shaped stomach.

"Hm…I don't know? What about you?"

"Akina it means spring flower and I love flowers! You know me!" She laughed out as Kagome giggled with her.

"Yes I do! I think that would fit her perfectly!"

"Me too!" Sango held one of the most content and happy smiles Kagome had ever seen. It was so infectious that Kagome had to smile herself, sighing. She was lucky to have such a great best friend…

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's a beautiful name…" Kagome whispered as she hurriedly wiped the tear off her cheek and passed the piece of paper back to Sango who was now smiling gleefully.

"It means spring flower. I love flowers!" She smiled at Miroku who winked.

"It was the key to her heart…"

At that sentence Kagome looked up with surprise. That small thought had slid right past her mind. Who would've thought they'd get together…but yet the signs had been there the whole time! She suddenly felt stupid as she handed Sango back the paper and smiled self-consciously.

"Oh…well I'm sorry to disturb you and your family. We'll be on our way." Kagome said as soon as she felt a hard tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Aiko's electric eyes telling her to 'get the heck out of here' so she said her goodbyes to the couple of her past, who had no idea who she was…expect the fact she was a…_Celebrity! What the hell was that all about! _

Once in the car Kagome had no clue where she was or what to do. She didn't know where the hell to go since her parents had died when she was so young and the two people she'd confided in for so long. Didn't know her, she didn't dare to Sui! The old hag had probably already died and going through the same painful experience of knowing she was a nobody. But then again the only person that came to mind was the last person she wanted to see.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered to herself with a frustrated sigh. "I'm probably the last person he'll want to see due to my outburst today…I need answers"

"We're going to see Daddy?" Aiko bounced up and down with excitement as Kagome pulled up to the Grand Hotel they'd left earlier that morning.

"Unfortunately…"

After parking the car the two walked through the biggest and richest lobby Kagome had ever seen. But to Aiko it was home, something so natural to her that it scared Kagome. It was a sign of a world she didn't belong.

Hand in hand, Kagome let Aiko pull her into a gold plated elevator and pushed floor 20 much to Kagome's surprise. She hadn't noticed how high they were this morning then again she was thinking of anything except where she was or more like _who_ she was.

She watch Aiko giggle happily to herself as the little girl gazed at the small arrow pointing to each floor number, located just up above the door.

How could she be so happy? She seemed like a total stranger's child that Kagome had only seen not known.

It wasn't long before the elevator halted at the floor and the gold doors opened. They walked the red, thick carpet that outlined the huge hallway till they reach the only door that held the one man Kagome only dreamed about.

She held her breath as her trembling hand raised to knock on the wooden, intrigue carved door that seemed to be pulled out of one of those royal medieval movies. Just as soon as her hand was to come into contact the door flung open and there he stood in all his glory with an expression that was indescribable.

"Kagome…" He breathed forgetting the small girl that was latched onto his leg, happily.

Kagome couldn't find the words she wanted no NEEDED to say to him. Instead she stood feeling and looking dumb. Thank the lord her mouth wasn't hanging ajar…

"I-I…I don't know…" Before she could finish hot lips met hers and Kagome froze like a stiff board.

"EWWW!" Aiko scream totally breaking the moment that to Kagome was awkward and it gave her no time to respond as passionately yet again she didn't even know him. He loved a woman that was once apparently there but now was replaced into that of a woman that didn't know a man of his standard.

Touching her lips she almost wanted to scream at the flustered redness that was appearing on her cheeks and nose. She looked at Inuyasha who by now had a surprised expression on his features. Had he never seen a woman blush before or was it he had never seen _his _woman blush before. Kagome just wanted to know how she was when she was in this life. Was she bold and passionate or a non-blushing and board that had no sense of knowing of how love felt? How did she meet such a man? Were they in love or was it a…arranged marriage? Do they even have those anymore? So many questions floated around in her head as she stood in shock as time seemed to stand still.

"Kagome, listen to me. I think we need to talk. Tell me what's going on…it was so unlike you to just walk out and spout threats at _your son_...and _me_." Inuyasha spoke with a tad of harshness as he pulled her inside the highly expensive home of Inuyasha Takahashi.

"I agree but first…I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Author's note: Sorry so short…but I think I can stop here. I hope you enjoy! And I also wanted to apologize for the wait…please forgive me! I promise that I'll _try _to get the next chapter in be next week! But tell me what you think!


	4. The Doctor and The Dress

"What I Wouldn't Give"

Chapter 4:

Recap:

"What I Wouldn't Give…"

Chapter 4: The doctor...the Dress…

Recap:

"Kagome, listen to me. I think we need to talk. Tell me what's going on…it was so unlike you to just walk out and spout threats at _your son_...and _me_." Inuyasha spoke with a tad of harshness as he pulled her inside the highly expensive home of Inuyasha Takahashi.

"I agree but first…I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Kagome silently wiped her mouth as she stood from her crouching position, in front of the toilet. She looked up and almost gasped at the sight of Inuyasha leaning mysteriously against the bathroom door's frame. A confused almost grim line graced his supple lips as he continued to stare at her pale form. She had heaved up everything she had eaten and as sick as it sounds what came up was something she didn't remember eating?

Once standing she walked stiffly to the granite sink. Turning on the faucet she dipped her shaking hands into the warm water, bringing her face towards her hands she wet her cheeks and neck with a sigh. It wasn't long till Inuyasha moved behind her…his hands on her _hips_…

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered in surprise at the warm touch of his hands on her skin. He brought his face to rest in the crook of her shoulder. She tried to study his expression but there was nothing except the same confused eyes that she was beginning to acknowledge well.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper. His tone held a hidden meaning as if he knew something she didn't.

"If I did do you think we'd be in this situation?" She replied sharply.

"I think we need to see a doctor..." Inuyasha thought out loud as he shifted his amber gaze towards the marble floor and stepped away from her warm figure with reluctance.

"What!" Kagome gasped as she turned to face him.

"I'll get the best of the best…"

"Do you think I'm crazy? Do you think I'm lying to you?" She questioned with force as she tried desperately to calm down and not to burst into tears.

"Kagome, listen to me. I don't think you are crazy-"

"Oh, but you think I'm lying!" Kagome interrupted as she finally felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Come here…"

"NO. Get off of me! I need to be alone and I certainly don't want to be with you right now." Inuyasha turned with a nod and walked out of the bathroom to leave Kagome to stare back at her reflection. She wanted so bad to break that mirror but of course she contained the urge.

"Maybe I am crazy…" She whispered to her reflection as if waiting for an answer from the unusually pale figure. Looking at her face she could see she had dark bags starting to form under her eyes due to the stress that seemed to be building with every pressing minute.

Taking a deep breath she walked as calmly as she could to 'their' bed and let herself fall on it. It wasn't long till she was weeping out all her emotions…

Inuyasha stood silently watching the love of his life cry in a way he'd never seen her do so before. It made his heart ache to look at her. He found it took all his will power not to walk over to their bed and scoop her up in his arms just to hold her. Inuyasha was always use to being the one to calm her down and making sure she was fine. But…this 'new' Kagome was different, she didn't want anything to do with him and it hurt him to think that she didn't need him like he needed her.

There she laid…her breathing slow and deep…her eyes slightly puffy and red…her form curled into a ball almost like a small child…this wasn't what he was use to. What was wrong with her? Was it finally happening again after all these years of tests and false results? Had the doctors been right…surely not! They were all quacks…it couldn't be.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked the emotionless Kagome who was wearing one of his large t-shirts and a pair of worn out jeans.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied back as she stepped into their vehicle. The kids were going with them much to Kagome's dismay. She thought it was just wrong to have _her _children along to have to listen to some stupid doctor say how crazy their mother was but Inuyasha demanded they go…for some reason.

The ride up to the hospital was eerily silent except for the children in the back who were giggling.

"Hello again Kagome…long time no see." One of the doctors smiled warmly at Kagome which Inuyasha just rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"What do you mean? I haven't met you before?" Kagome made a confused glare, causing the Doctor to shoot Inuyasha a shocked expression.

"She really is bad. Well then Mrs. Takahashi…let me show you your M.R.I that we did last year. Oh and by the way we'll need to get a more recent one later."

Kagome shrugged with a nod and he proceeded.

"If you look right here at this part of your brain you see some fuzziness in the top left corner. That is your tumor…it's a small one but we knew one day this would happen to you. Of course we were unsure when this memory loss would take place but…as you can see we were correct."

"What…I have a brain tumor?" Kagome whispered out with shock. Inuyasha immediately place his hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there and that she wasn't alone to face this fact.

"I'm sorry…it'll take at least 10 to 15 yrs. to actually get dangerous…"

Kagome had to breathe for a moment.

"Do you mind if I have a minute by myself?"

"Sure, take your time…Oh, Mr. Takahashi can I speak with you outside?" Dr. Taka questioned. And after getting a small nod from him, Dr. Taka guided him into the large hallway.

"Have you tried anything that may help her remember such as certain events, places, or pictures?"

"No…but tomorrow night we have to attend to the Grammy Award's Ceremony. We attend every year so hopefully that will bring back memories?" Inuyasha replied with hope.

"That's a good start. You need to also sit down with her and talk to about her past." Dr. Taka reasoned. Inuyasha held the urge to roll his eyes at the talking part. Kagome didn't seem to want to talk it was mainly yelling.

"Right…I'll try that tonight."

"OK, now let's go back in there and see what she remembers."

The two walked back into the cold room where a sheet white Kagome sat with tears streaking her face. Her eyes held terror and loneliness that Inuyasha thought he'd never see in her usual warm, chocolate orbs.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped her in a hug that held love and kindness. Kagome couldn't help but be grateful for the act of tenderness so all she could do was allow herself to be consumed by it.

Once Inuyasha pulled away, Kagome had calmed down considerably but still was very nervous and wouldn't allow Inuyasha to let go of her trembling hand that he seemed to be trying to soothe.

"Am I going to die?" She whispered and Inuyasha couldn't help but let a shock wave over take him as he shot a panic glance towards the doctor.

"Not if we can help it…but there is a chance in about 15 yrs." He answered truthfully with a saddened expression.

Kagome took a deep breath trying to control her tears once again. She was so confused this day seemed to be getting worse! Most people just say they were having one of the worse days of their life but Kagome now called her worse day a nightmare that was consuming her…

The Doctor's words were coming out in a blur…and Kagome made no act to try to translate because this all had to be a dream like before. A DREAM…that's what it was…a…dream…

She knew of course it wasn't but she wouldn't let herself believe it. This couldn't be happening to her. It couldn't…but it was what could she do?

"Are you comfy?" Inuyasha asked as he tucked Kagome into their bed. It was currently 11:30 p.m. and they'd just gotten home from a day filled with tests. Kagome had been poked and prodded with every type of medical tool every made and she was very worn out.

"Yeah…" Kagome smiled as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll sleep on the couch…" He whispered to her as he grabbed his pillow off the huge king size bed and then walked over to their closet where an extra blanket was hidden.

"What?" Kagome spoke with confusion as she sat up letting the blanket and sheet fall from her body. "There is plenty of room in here…with me."

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable with me out in the living room." Inuyasha said as he began walking towards the door.

"No. I want you to stay with me…" He halted in his steps at her words. He had wanted those words to come from her lips.

"Alright."

With a smile Kagome snuggled back down into the warm covers…she could feel sleep over coming her body as her eye lids and breathing grew heavy. Just when it was within her grasp she felt Inuyasha jump roughly on the bed while dropping a good amount of hard and sharp objects on her. That was all it took for that much wanted sleep to disappear and soon enough she was awake.

Sitting up she turned to face him only to blush at his shirtless body…of course he didn't notice, he was probably used to it.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think you were asleep…" Inuyasha apologized as he scooted himself to sit next to her along with his many picture albums.

"It's…ok." Kagome sighed as she hesitantly curled closer to him so she could look at all the beautiful pictures along with him.

"I thought maybe this could help you remember some things…this is our wedding pictures." He smiled to himself as he opened the black and silver album to show her a large picture of them together.

Kagome couldn't even recognize herself! She was smiling like crazy and had a gleam in her eye that she'd never seen before as she looked at apparently the one man she loved. Her gown was amazing…it looked like it had diamonds hand sewn onto the dress and Kagome immediately knew the dress material was white silk because she promised one day when she finally did get married she'd want a silk dress. The thin straps went off of her shoulders and flowed nicely with the large bell shaped bottom which had the diamonds sprinkled in a elegant design. It was perfect…

"I'll never forget how beautiful you were when you walked into that rose garden…" He said with a spaced out look and a sexy smile. "Just when we made eye contact for the first time it seemed that all my fear and nervousness washed away."

"We had our wedding in a rose garden?" Kagome questioned with a confused expression.

"Yes, it was held at my Grandfather's rose garden that over looked the ocean. The ceremony was held just as the sunset was going down with candles everywhere…here is the picture. And I remember you were panicking because you thought that the sun was gonna go down before we even started…but everything worked out perfectly. And the just as the sun was going down the sea looked like gold as it sparkled in the background…I'll never forget it." Kagome smiled at the picture it was beautiful. She was amazed at every type and color of roses. Everything must've been perfect with all that greenery and the sunset…candles. She sighed loudly…

"I wish I could remember…" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha watched her and couldn't help but inch closer to her…just when his lips were about to meet hers…

"MOMMY!" Aiko screamed through her tears. Kagome shot her eyes open and was surprised to find Inuyasha so close. Trying to ignore what could've happened she moved away from him and jumped off the bed where she kneeled in front of Aiko.

"What is it baby?" She asked her crying little girl.

"I…I…had a bad dream…" Aiko sniffed as she tried to calm down and breathe. 

"Aw…sweetheart, come here." Kagome scooped her up in her arms and walked her into the living room.

_Shit, where is her room? _

Seeing that flight of stairs from earlier, she chanced it and walked up them. Hoping…praying it was the way to her room. Apparently so far she was right because Aiko hadn't questioned her. Once up the stairs she saw a huge hallway that Kagome never would've guessed could fit up here but luckily a door was open and she caught sight of the pink walls. Immediately she knew it had to be Aiko's…

Walking in Kagome couldn't help but gasp at how the room was decorated…it was just like 'her' Aiko's room in their apartment. Everything was the same…everything. She didn't know if she should be happy or disturbed? But she ignored it like she'd done a lot of things lately; grabbing a book from her bookshelf which she knew was her favorite. She crawled into the small bed with her and curled up.

"Mommy, is this Rapunzel?" Aiko questioned with interest. Seeing Kagome nod the little girl's eyes lit up and snuggled deeper into the covers, showing Kagome she was ready for her to begin the story.

"There were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world." Kagome began reading. "One day the woman was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful rampion (Rapunzel), and it looked so fresh and green that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get any of it, she quite pined away, and began to look pale and miserable. Then her husband was alarmed, and asked: What ails you, dear wife?' Ah,' she replied, if I can't eat some of the rampion, which is in the garden behind our house, I shall die.' The man, who loved her, thought: Sooner than let your wife die, bring her some of the rampion yourself, let it cost what it will.' At twilight, he clambered down over the wall into the garden of the enchantress, hastily clutched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad of it, and ate it greedily. It tasted so good to her…so very good, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before."

"If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again; but when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the enchantress standing before him. How can you dare,' said she with angry look, descend into my garden and steal my rampion like a thief? You shall suffer for it!' Ah,' answered he, let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your rampion from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat.' Then the enchantress allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him: If the case be as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as much rampion as you will, only I make one condition, you must give me the child which your wife will bring into the world; it shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother.' The man in his terror consented to everything, and when the woman was brought to bed, the enchantress appeared at once, gave the child the name of Rapunzel, and took it away…with her." Kagome yawned as she felt herself going to sleep as well so she looked down at Aiko and saw that she'd already fell asleep.

As carefully as she could she, Kagome slipped out from under Aiko and tucked her in like the many times she'd done before. After placing a soft kiss on her forehead and placing her teddy bear next to her. Kagome shut off the light and cracked her door knowing how Aiko felt about darkness.

Just when she was descending down the stairs and ready to crawl in bed she heard a loud squeal. Sighing she walked but towards Aiko's room only to see she was still sleeping…

"What the-"Kagome whispered then that's when she remembered. "Kane…"

Kagome hurriedly raced into what she thought was his room and luckily she was right. She could see his amber eyes gleaming in the darkness as he continued to cry. Walking over to his crib she watched as he shot his molten eyes in her direction…his tears coming to a halt.

"Ma…Ma…" He gurgled.

"Hi baby…what's the matter?" She questioned. Now that she'd thought about it…she hadn't been the best Mother to him. Threatening to leave this beautiful baby? What was she thinking? Scooping up the infant she held him close as she let the moonlight guide her to a rocking chair. Cuddling up to him and speaking sweetly she realized how much she was already bonded to him…

He needed her and she wasn't there for him…she felt horrible! It wasn't long till his breathing heaved and so did hers.

Inuyasha was starting to worry about Kagome she'd been up there for an hour or so. She probably just fell asleep.

"Better go and get her…" He whispered to himself as he caught a glance at their alarm clock it read 10 minutes past 1 am.

Once upstairs he checked in Aiko's…nope…once he heard the soft snoring he knew. Walking into Kane's room he saw the two curled up in his rocker. He grabbed Kane first and gently placed him back in his crib. Next he'd have to pick up Kagome and that was pretty simple but it was the stairs he'd have to worry about.

Leaning her forward he placed one of his arms around her neck and the other around her legs and in a scoop he had her out of the chair. Kagome shifted to place her head against his hard chest which at that moment was pretty soft.

"Mmmm…" She sighed as she tried to curl into a tighter ball.

"Could you stop moving…?" Inuyasha whispered mainly to himself but he prayed she'd heard because at the rate she was moving he could drop her.

"O…k…" Kagome mumbled back and let her head fall back like a dead person.

With a small snort, Inuyasha made his way down the dark hallway where he soon came face to face with the stairs. Latching one of his hands to the railing of the stairs he slowly made his way step by step down steep stairway.

"4 more…made it! Go me…" He rolled his eyes sarcastically but you know on the inside he was doing a victory dance. 

After walking to their bedroom he tucked Kagome back in bed for the 2nd time that night and crawled in himself as well.

Sighing he rolled onto his side facing opposite of Kagome know she might not feel comfortable if he cuddled with her like he usually did. Sleep was about to consume him when he felt Kagome shift on the other side and then felt her body press into his back causing him to jump slightly.

"Night, Inuyasha…" She whispered apparently thinking he was already asleep. Once he felt her breathing slow and he knew FOR SURE she was out like a light. He turned around to face her where he pulled her body to his. Inuyasha never noticed he really couldn't sleep without her…he almost felt independent. Like a small child that need their teddy or a nightlight…

"Night, Kagome…I hope everything will be different tomorrow…" After kissing her forehead, he fell into a deep sleep finally!

"Good Morning, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled cheerfully clad in her 'favorite' red silk robe. Well at least it was her favorite now! "I hope you're hungry!"

"Yeah…" He whispered as he walked into their stone kitchen with grogginess. Kagome was making a huge batch of pancakes, eggs, bacon…and what looked to be toast? Inuyasha never knew Kagome to be a cook?

"Morning Daddy!" Aiko spoke out as she shoved a few more pieces of syrup covered pancake in her mouth with a large smile.

"Here you go and orange juice is on the table." She said as she shoved a plate at him. After taking it gratefully he plopped down in a seat next to Kane who by now was about to start whining because everyone else was eating and he wasn't. "Hang on, Baby. Mommy's coming!"

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha questioned her unusual cheerful mood. Yesterday, she was depressed and confused. Today, she's cheerful and…cooking.

"Never been better…why do you ask?"

"Well for starters you never cook…" He replied as he shoved in another bite of his food which was delicious.

"Really? I never cook? Wow…what do we eat then?" Kagome asked with a shocked expression.

"Take-out." Inuyasha answered simply.

"Ok, then starting today. That rule of only take out has been banished. Take out is great once in a while but all the time, no." Kagome shook her head as she fixed up her own plate and sat down next to Kane so she could feed him. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"First off…you need to go and get a dress for tonight." Inuyasha explained as he watched Kagome plop a small piece of pancake in Kane's mouth.

"Good boy! Yum-yum! No…don't…spit it out…What's tonight?" She asked as she started making funny faces and noises.

"The Grammy's, we have to be there at 8:30."

"Red carpet!" Kagome squealed with excitement. Inuyasha shot a confused glance at Aiko who just shrugged.

"Kagome, we do this every year?"

"Well…I don't EVER remember being on the red carpet but oh how I've wanted to!" She squealed again and Kane decided he wanted to giggle and squeal with her.

"Ok…so I'm sending Miouga-" He watched her once again confused face and sighed. "That's our limo driver of let's see…about 10 yrs. for me anyways"

"Oh I see! Go ahead with what you were saying."

"I'm sending Miouga to take you to Kaede's, she's your gown designer and plus one of your good friends" Inuyasha continued to explain as he stood and took his and Aiko's plate to the sink where he washed them along with the other dishes.

"Sounds great! I'm gonna go get ready. Aiko, do you want to help me pick out what I'm gonna wear today?" Kagome asked cheerfully. Seeing Aiko nod, Kagome raced over to her and threw her over her shoulder then ran into her bedroom while the two of them squealed leaving Inuyasha alone with Kane.

"Women…they'll be the death of us." Inuyasha whispered to Kane who stared blankly at him then gurgled as if answering him. "I know, man…I know."

"What do you think of this outfit? Comfy?" Kagome asked Aiko who was sitting on their bed as she walked out of the huge closet in jeans and a baby tee.

"Yeah!" Aiko giggled while giving her a thumb up.

"You think?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I trust you." After putting on her make up pulling her back length hair in a curly ponytail, Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out of their room with Aiko.

"Well we're gonna be off." Kagome spoke out to Inuyasha who was putting up the dishes. "Oh and thanks for doing the dishes."

"No…prob." He whispered as he looked her over. She looked beautiful…

Kagome shyly smiled as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like he was in high school again...those same butterflies were rising in his stomach.

"That was gross!" Aiko screamed after she had watched her Mom kiss her Dad.

"I'll call ya later…maybe we can go out to eat?" Kagome continued to smile as she made her way to the door. "Bye" With the roll of her eyes and a cute wink they were off to find Miouga. Thank goodness Aiko knows what he looks like.

"There he is!" Aiko screamed as she pulled on Kagome's hand and literally dragged her to the elderly man who was smiling at the two of them.

"Miouga?" Kagome asked once they were face to face.

"Hello, Kagome. Your husband has called in advanced to let me know where we are going. Kaede will be excited to know you are coming." The rather short man said. Kagome had to get use to the whole 'your husband' and 'Mrs. Takahashi'…it was weird but if this was her life now then she better get use to it.

"Whelp! Let's get going Miouga…" Kagome smiled as she and Aiko climbed into the limo not allowing Miouga to open the door for them.

Inside Limo:

"Oh wow! I wonder what this button does?" Kagome exclaimed as she hit a large red button and a short hose shot out at the two of them causing them to scream.

"Is everything alright back there?" Miouga asked over the intercom.

"Uh…yeah fine!" Aiko yelled back to him as she giggled at Kagome's playfully panicked face as she tried to shove the hose back into its 'hole'. "Look at this one Mom…"

"Are you gonna push it?" Kagome questioned with a mischievous expression.

"Should I?"

"Do it!" She smiled with guarded hands over her face and watched as Aiko pressed the button.

M–n-M's shot out everywhere leaving a huge pile.

"HOW DO I TURN IT OFF!" Aiko screamed as she tried to use her small hand to block the faucet thingy they were all shooting out.

"This button!" Kagome pressed another one and instead hidden compartments popped open automatically. "Nope, not that one…"

"Hurry Mom…we're filling up the back!"

"Oh shit-takies!" Kagome hurriedly corrected herself as she started to press all the buttons. After pressing almost all of them she caught sight of a button with a big m-n-m on it. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pressed it and everything stopped. "You just knew it'd be the on with the m-n-m on it."

A fit of laughter filled the air as the limo came to a halt.

"Uh oh…I think we're gonna be in trouble."

"Surely not, your Dad owns this thing right?" Kagome watched as Aiko shrugged. "Ok maybe so."

"We're here!" Miouga said to the couple as he opened the door and you almost thought the old man would have a heart attack when at least 3 pounds of M-n-M fell out onto the concrete. He looked up at the two with an accused smile. They returning the smile with a nervous laugh and both tried to scramble out of the car. "It's okay Ladies! I'll just call Inuyasha…and make him clean it." With an evil laugh he slammed the door once they'd gotten out and took off running towards the huge glass, skyscraper that read the logo: Kaede's Designer Gowns

"This place is huge!" Kagome whispered to herself as she followed Aiko up a flight of marble stairs.

"I know…" Aiko agreed as she led Kagome to an elevator. "But you already knew that Mom?"

"…of course…" She gulped back as soon as they'd reach the elevator. Aiko pressed the button because she told Kagome it was always her job to do that. "Oh my lucky stars, Kouga?"

"Excuse me?" The very handsome man spoke out confusedly as he stepped out of the elevator. "Oh Kagome, didn't your husband tell you to stay away from me?"

"What?"

"Ever since that party he warned me to stay away from you." Kouga explained with a sexy smirk. "Who would've thought we'd run into each other"

"Who would've thought…are you doing ok?" Kagome asked fully aware of the way his eyes would wonder their way down and she highly doubt he was reading her shirt.

"I'm doing great, what about you?"

"Mom, we have to go the elevator!" Aiko tried to hurry her up.

"Oh ok, well I guess we'll see you later. Bye!" Kagome yelped out just as Aiko roughly pulled her into the elevator which was about to close. "What was all that about?"

"Don't you remember? You and Daddy got in a big fight over him…He's a bad man and were trying to take Daddy's money and you." She explained with an attitude as she pressed the button to level 5.

"And me?"

"Yeah, Daddy thought you and him were 'together'…" Aiko continued as she used her fingers to highlight some of the words.

"Oh I see…" Kagome wondered what happened between all of them. Did she have an affair? Surely not…how could she do such a thing?

DING

Kagome felt the elevator come to a halt and open. Her mind cleared once she caught sight of how beautiful the surroundings were. Everything was either glass or stainless steel...

"KAGOME!" An elderly woman screamed as she drew Kagome up in a tight, breathless hug.

"Hi Kaede…" She wheezed out and Kaede immediately dropped her.

"Oh excuse me, Darling. But you haven't come over in such a long time to see me. Now Inuyasha called me up to inform me of the kind of dress you'd want and need for tonight" Kaede winked "We'll add a little extra in their for 'later'"

Kagome nodded with a lost look but dismissed it because she knew sooner of later she'd find out.

"Come, come! We have much to discuss and do!" Kaede squealed with excitement as she pulled both Aiko and Kagome into her designing room.


End file.
